


Temptation

by SatansHarlot



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Frottage, M/M, Rimming, Stripper!AU, cross dressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-18
Updated: 2013-03-18
Packaged: 2017-12-05 17:18:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/725832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatansHarlot/pseuds/SatansHarlot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was Harry’s 18th birthday and considering he only lives a few hours from Vegas he decided what better way to spend your 18th birthday then going to a dirty little hole in the wall strip joint that he heard had the best act in all of Vegas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Temptation

**Author's Note:**

> Aahhh! Okay guys, this is my first top!Harry fic and I hope you guys enjoyed it. I had a lot of fun writing this one because who doesn't want a stripping Louis??? Thank you! xx

It was Harry’s 18th birthday and considering he only lives a few hours from Vegas he decided what better way to spend your 18th birthday then going to a dirty little hole in the wall strip joint that he heard had the best act in all of Vegas.

“Come on Niall we’re going to be late, you look fine!” Harry pleaded from the edge of his bed in their shared hotel room at the blonde boy in front of him. Niall just looked at him smiling and said,

“Hey don’t get your panties in a bunch we’ll make it there sooner or later and the act doesn’t start till 3am and it’s only1:30.”

“Why does it start so late anyways?” Harry asked Niall curiously.

“Something about 3 being bewitching hour and that’s the time of the night that all the freaks come out to play? I don’t know. That’s what it said on the website.”

“Well isn’t that just sinful.” Harry said exaggerating the word sinful with a flick of his tongue.

“What’s the act called again?” Niall asked Harry because he only went on the website to make sure it was legit and not some crack house.

“It’s called “Temptation”” Harry said with a smile on his lips.

“Why is it called that?”

“You’ll see.” Harry said with a smirk on his lips as he pushed Niall out of their hotel room grabbing his wallet and room key before slamming the door shut behind them.

~*~*~

The taxi pulled up to a two-story building that looked like a saloon straight out of a western movie except for the fact that it had a neon sign in the middle of it that read “Devil’s Playground”.

Harry hauled out of the taxi grabbing Niall along with him while throwing some cash at the taxi driver.

“The line’s so long!” Niall complained.

“Why do you think I wanted to be here sooner? But no, you took your sweet ass time getting ready.”

“Whatever man, let’s just get in line yeah. You have your ID right?”

Harry frantically checked his pockets before pulling out his golden ticket for the night and saying,

“Of course, no way in hell I’m missing this show. No pun intended.”

Niall just chuckled at him and they both stood in line together behind some rather muscular looking men…

~*~*~

They finally reached the front of the line and waved their I.D.’s in front of the bouncers face and the bouncer squinted before saying,

“First time tonight?”

Harry froze before saying, “Uh… Yeah?”

“Well you’re in for one hell of a treat.” He said before pushing the door open and Harry’s eyes went wide as he walked in mouth ajar taking in the sight.

The floor was carpeted in red velvet with little gold bats engraved in it and to the right there was a bar and a girl littered with tattoos and facial piercing serving drinks to customers, a chandelier hanging from the center of the room and right above where Harry was standing there was a man swinging on a gold swing dressed in a corset and red fluffy panties. Finally there was the stage at the back of the room. The stage was T shaped and there was big, bright bulbs all around it illuminating it with a black velvet current hiding the very back of it and in front there were the 3 golden poles.

A waiter waked by wearing a black corset, dark purple panties, and black platforms saying quickly, “You better shut that pretty mouth sweet heart before somebody puts something in it.”

Niall chuckled and nudged Harry with his elbow. Harry just smiled at him and pointed at the very last empty table right in front of the middle golden pole.

They scurried over to it and took their seats just in time to hear a voice over the intercom saying,

“Alright Ladies and gentleman, it’s my pleasure to introduce our world famous act “Temptation” staring Liam “Praying is best done on your knees” Pure.””

Then a tall tan man with sandy blonde hair walked out from behind the curtain wearing white elbow length gloves, a snow-white corset, White fluffy panties, with a garter on top of them that led down to white bows attached to white fishnets and 9in black stiletto heels. As he mad his way across the stage Harry noticed that he had a tool layered train hanging from the back of his panties that had a big black bow sitting right above his ass.

As he reached his spot on the far right of the stage he winked at the men sitting at his table and all the men could do was stare back like they just saw God himself.

The voice continued, “Also staring Zayn “Sinful Wishes” Ghoul.””

As Harry predicted it a tall also tan man with raven black hair came out from behind the curtain wearing red elbow length gloves, a wine red cupless corset, black bat pasties covering his nipples, black fluffy panties with a red garter that had black trim on leading down to yellowish white bones attached to black fishnets and 9in fire red stiletto heels. Harry also noticed as he made his way to the right of the stage that he had a train except his was red and hit him in the back of his knees with a much bigger black bow on top of his ass.

When he reached his position he stood in front of his pole, wrapping his fingers around it and bending at the waste, swaying from side to side. This one definitely caught Niall’s attention as he leaned over to Harry and whispered,

“He is fucking hot, thank you for picking here for your birthday.”

All harry could do was chuckled as he heard the voice one last time saying,

“And now the star of this performance Louis “Bible Thumper” Cross.”

Harry immediately sat straight up in his chair as a man with golden tan skin in a traditional nun’s head dressing emerged from behind the black velvet curtain.

He had a nun’s dress on except the bottom was torn and it barely covered his delicious ass. You could see the end of a black garter with gold trim also peaking out from the very short dress attached to the garter were white and black fishnets and golden 9in stiletto heels. To top everything off Harry noticed that he was holding a rosary in his left hand.

He finally reached the front of the stage and the first line of Shout at The Devil by Motley Crue rang out through out the room.

SHOUT AT THE DEVIL

He made eye contact with Harry and winked; Harry’s heart all about stopped because all his blood rushed to his groin.

Right after he winked he threw his rosary right at Harry. Harry caught it and looked at Louis in Ah as he turned around facing his pole and the three started their routine.

HE’S THE WOLF SCREAMING LONELY IN THE NIGHT. HE’S THE BLOOD STAIN ON THE STAGE.

The 3 men were perfectly in sink as they hooked their right leg around the pole and swung around quickly, landing on both legs and popping their assess.

Harry’s eyes never left Louis’ body. The way it curved and the strong thigh muscles clenched the pole as he swiveled around. Harry’s heart was going about fifty percent faster then it was suppose to and it was only twenty seconds into the song. As he popped his ass right in Harry’s face he noticed that ever time he did the dress would lift up just right to reveal a black lace thong that send Harry over board.

HE’S THE TEAR IN YOUR EYE. BEING TEMPTED BY HIS LIES. HE’S THE KNIFE IN YOUR BACK. HE’S RAGE.

The man dressed as a nun stood up again fast and quickly spun around the golden pole again dropping all the way to the floor and leaning back, slowly grinding against the pole, all the while making eye contact with Harry.

There was something about this strange man sitting right in front of the stage that intrigued Louis. He thought maybe it was the chocolate curls or the emerald green eyes or maybe it was the fact that he was blushing and sweating like a whore in church. Whatever it may be Louis knew he needed to know more about this mysterious man.

WELL, HE’S THE RAZOR TO THE KNIFE. OH, LONELY IS OUR LIVES. MY HEAD’S SPINNIN’ ROUND AND ROUND.

The man still sitting on the floor and fingers still wrapped around the pole parted both of his legs bringing them up and flexing all the muscles in them. Louis wasn’t about to lie; he knew he looked damn good in the black and white fishnets and golden stiletto heels.

BUT THE SEASON OF WITHER.,WE’LL STAND AND DELIVER BE STRONG AND LAUGH AT HIM.

Louis rolled over on his stomach and lifted the dress so all you saw was his very plump tan ass and the lace thong. He perched himself on his knees and elbows as he started to grind downward, still never breaking eye contact with Harry.

Louis perplexed Harry, the way his back muscles rippled underneath the fabric on his back and the way his ass moved every time he dipped down towards the floor. Harry wanted to know what it felt like to be the one above him, thrusting in and out of him, have his nails scratched up and down his back.

SHOUT, SHOUT, SHOUT, SHOUT AT THE DEVIL! SHOUT, SHOUT, SHOUT!

Louis quickly got up to his knees and bounced up and down on his heels. He got up onto his feet and wrapped his fingers around the pole again and twirling around with both legs straight out before landing back onto his feet.

He put his back to the pole as his right hand still clung to it behind his head. He inched backwards down the pole slowly pulling up his dress as he went to reveal that he was wearing cross-shaped nipple pasties.

Harry watched from his seat as he slowly lifted up his dress, sliding it over his garter and once it was all the way up his chest he saw the muscles in his stomach flex and flutter with every ripple of his body. Harry needed to touch Louis, he needed to feel his muscles flex under his touch.

HE’LL BE THE LOVE IN YOUR EYES. HE’LL BE THE BLOOD BETWEEN YOUR THIGHS. AND THEN HAVE YOU CRYING FOR MORE.

Once he reached the floor, Louis laid down on his back and put both legs in the air and parting them, his right leg coming towards him he turned to face the front of the stage. He caught Harry’s eyes again almost forgetting about him, while getting lost in the music and doing the job he loved. 

He grabbed his right leg that was in the air and brought it towards his face again, stretching it out before rolling back over onto his knees and elbows and grinding down onto the floor one more time. He got up quickly again and wrapped his fingers back around the golden pole.

HE’LL PUT STRENGTH TO THE TEST. HE’LL PUT THE THRILL BACK IN BED. SURE YOU’VE HEARD IT ALL BEFORE.

He walked around his pole a few times before wrapping both hands around it and hauling himself up, clenching both thighs to the pole and leaning from side to side, winking at Harry every time he did so. His heals caught the light and Harry all about jumped on stage right then and there.

HE’LL BE THE RISK IN THE KISS. MIGHT BE ANGER ON YOUR LIPS. MIGHT RUN SCARED FOR THE DOOR.

Once he reached the bottom of the pole he got up again abruptly this time with one hand above his head and the other towards the bottom of the pole he lifted himself sideways and spreading his legs completely holding it there for a few seconds with a smirk planted across his face because he knew he was impressing the curly headed stranger at the table in front of him.

BUT IN THE SEASONS OF WITHER, WE’LL STAND AND DELIVER. BE STRONG AND LAUGH AND…

As he reached the bottom of the pole he planted both stiletto heels on the ground and bounce his ass in the air. All while looking over his shoulder and staring at the emerald green eyes.

Harry saw the man staring at him. He noticed that he’d been staring at him all night during his routine and Harry needed to get him into a private room. He needed a private show but knew that would probably never happen.

SHOUT, SHOUT, SHOUT, SHOUT AT THE DEVIL! SHOUT, SHOUT, SHOUT, SHOUT AT THE DEVIL!

Louis gripped the pole again and brought himself up, clenched his thighs around the pole while leaning backward towards Harry and slowly pulled his nun’s dress up and over his head, it taking the head dressing with it.

Harry’s eyes went wide as he starred right at the man undressing himself. His eyes racked over the tan and toned chest, the cross-shaped nipple pasties and finally his beautiful blue eyes and that wonderful mess of light brown hair. He wanted to run his fingers through it and tug on it rough, while getting fucked hard by this stripper, by Louis “Bible Thumper:” Cross.

HE’S THE WOLF SCREAMING LONELY IN THE NIGHT. HE’S THE BLOOD STAIN ON THE STAGE. HE’S THE TEAR IN YOUR EYE.

He shimmied farther down the pole so his hands were firmly on the ground and let his legs relax against the pole, while his ass fit perfectly against it. He moved his legs between the pole in a back and forth motion.

Harry watched him as the all the muscles in his body were flexed and working to keep him planted on the ground. He was amazed that he could do this almost every night and never get tired or tired of doing it.

BEING TEMPED BY HIS LIES, HE’S THE KNIFE IN YOUR BACK, HE’S RAGE.

Louis hooked the front of his left foot behind the pole and brought his right foot forward, arching out. He relaxed against the pole again and let both legs drape outwards the right one forward and the left one back.

WELL, HE’S THE RAZOR TO THE KNIFE. OH LONELY IS OUR LIVES. MY HEAD’S SPINNIN’ ROUND AND ROUND.

He brought both legs forward and slowly lowered his body down from the pole resting both feet on the ground and wiggling his ass right in Harry’s face.

Harry could see the sweat trickle down his back and from his thighs. All Harry could think about was parting his ass and swirling his tongue around that delicious ring of muscles he knew were right behind that thin layer of cloth.

BUT IN THE SEASONS OF WITHER. WE’LL SAND AND DELIVER, BE STRONG AND LAUGH AND…

Louis stood up one last time and swung around the pole again, when he landed back down he pressed his chest to the pole with his hands tightly wrapped around the top of it and ground his lower half roughly against the pole.

Harry really wanted to be that pole at that very moment.

SHOUT, SHOUT, SOUT, SHOUT AT THE DEVIL! SHOUT, SHOUT, SHOUT!

The music started to fade and Harry knew that he would never see this beautiful dancer again. Once the music stopped completely all 3 of them stood up and took their bows. Louis leans over the stage while picking up his clothes and said in an out of breath manner to Harry.

“Meet me over there to your right by those doors, yeah? I want to give you a private show Darling.”

And with that Louis was gone leaving Harry wide-eyed and thankful. Niall leaned over to Harry and asked,

“Hey what did he say to you?”

“H-He said he wanted, wanted to meet me over there and g-give me a private show.”

“What the fuck? Are you serious? I noticed the way he looked at you through out his whole entire set. Couldn’t keep his eyes of ya.”

“Ha, yeah I noticed that too.”

“Well the fuck you standing around here for, go over their Louis “Bible Thumper” Cross is going to give you a private show. What a birthday huh?

“Fuck, yeah. Ha, Ha”

And with that Harry got up still clutched the rosary in his hands and walked over to the doors that read “Private Company” on them.

Louis finally made his way out from behind the stage wearing what he had on during his routine and sauntered over to where Harry was standing. Harry noticed he was holding a pink feather with a key attached to the end. Louis walked up to Harry smiling and said,

“I never ever do this. “ Louis said while pushing the key into the door and unlocking it.

“And what might this be exactly?” Harry asked quirking an eyebrow.

“ Ha ha don’t get ahead of yourself curly, I mean I don’t give private shows. I usually just dance on stage.” Louis led Harry into the room.

Harry noticed that the walls were all painted a deep wine colour that matched the carpet outside and had a deep purple velvet arm chair and matching couch up against the left wall. There was also a mirror on the opposite wall along with a dresser.

“Take a seat and make yourself comfortable, yeah?” Louis said while sauntering over to the dresser and checking himself in the mirror.

Harry took a seat and couldn’t help but ask,

“I couldn’t help but noticing you staring at me while doing your routine on stage?”

Louis chuckled to himself before saying in a hushed tone, “Yeah… What do you think that means?”

He turned around from where we was standing and slowly walked over to Harry, throwing one thigh over Harry’s lap and sitting down grinding down slowly before throwing his arms around his neck. Harry wanted so bad to put his hands on Louis but he knew that wasn’t aloud.

“I don’t know, you tell me Mr. Cross.” Harry said lowly racking his eyes over Louis’s toned body.

“Well considering that I invited you here myself and by the looks of it you didn’t plan on getting a private show…” Louis said lowly.

“Mmhhm, go on…” Harry mused.

“Let’s just say my shift ended as soon as I stepped foot off that stage.”

As soon as those words rolled off his tongue, Harry lunged forward slamming his lips against Louis. Louis’s quickly moved his hands from the back of Harry’s neck and raked them over his chest. Louis broke the kiss with a gasp and said,

“Clothes, to many clothes. Off. Now.” Harry quickly obliged Louis’ demands and ripped the shirt up over his head. Louis leaned down and attacked his lips to Harry’s left collarbone. Harry threw his head back and laid it against the back of the couch. His hands slowly moved from the side of his body to Louis’ toned and muscular thighs, running up towards his waste to play with the top of Louis’ garter.

Louis kissed up the side Harry’s neck and brushed his lips against the shell of his ear and whispered, “What do you want to do to me curly?” “Fuck” Harry mumbled out low and barely audible. Louis chuckled and said, “Well yeah, that’s the idea.”

Right after he said those words Harry picked up Louis and laid him back against the velvet couch, finding Louis’ wrist and pinning them above his head, slowly grinding there clothed erections together. Louis threw his head back and the new sensation and let out a gravely moan.

Harry sat up racking his eyes over Louis’ body. The rise and fall of Louis’ bare chest, the way the panties barely covered his hard and leaking erection and he couldn’t help but noticed the way the top of the fish nets dug into Louis’ thighs.

Louis reached out to touch Harry but Harry shot him a devious look and said, “No, no touching. I’m going to touch you, help you relax after your hard day on stage.” Louis whimpered at the words that left Harry’s mouth, bringing his arms above his head again and gripping the end of the couch.

Harry moved his hands over Louis’s chest slowly, lingering his fingers on the top of his garter one more time before dipping his hands down and running them from the inside of Louis’ thighs and back out again, kissing the inside of each knee. Harry leaned down above Louis and whispered against the shell of his ear, “I’m going to take your panties off now but leave on your stockings and garter, okay?” Louis nodded his head frantically not being able to find his words.

Harry got back up again and unclasped the back and front of the garter on Louis’ right thigh and then the left. Harry lowered his head slowly, looking up at Louis as he mouthed the front of Louis’ erection through the thin layer of lace. Louis gasped and arched his back at the hot wet sensation of Harry’s mouth on him. He started to whimper while bucking his hips up towards Harry’s mouth.

“What was that?” Harry asked against the head of Louis’ cock, sending vibrations threw him and moaning out one more time.

“I-I fuck, please, please, I need you to touch me… Fuck curly please.”

Harry sat up chuckling and said, “My Names Harry, babe.” Louis’ wined at his words and said, “Harry… Please.”

He couldn’t stand teasing him this way any longer and slowly slid off Louis’ panties, he gasped at the sudden sensation of cold air on his leaking cock.

Harry looked down at Louis, drops of pre cum dripping off the head of Louis’ cock that was standing against his stomach, twitching. He just wanted to take it right in his mouth all at once right then and there but he wanted something even more delicious between those legs.

Harry scooted back so he was perched on his elbows now and slowly parted Louis’ nice plump cheeks exposing that ring of muscles he wanted so desperately to feel flutter against his tongue. Louis’ breath hitched and he mulled once he knew what Harry was going to do, scooting his hips down trying to feel the warm sensation.

Harry pinned Louis’ hips down to the couch and slowly leaned in lapping a fat strip across Louis’ ring making it tighten then relax all of a sudden. He ran the tip of his tongue around the tight ring of muscles trying to taste him, relish the way it felt to have him against his tongue.

Harry dipped the tip of his tongue inside the loosened ring of muscle and Louis let out an almost a pornographic moan that shot straight to Harry’s groan. He snaked his right hand up Louis’ body holding out three fingers and said, “Suck.” Louis quickly leaned forward and took Harry’s fingers in his mouth swirling his tongue around them and licking and sucking on them, trying to get them as wet as he could.

As soon as they left Louis’ mouth he felt Harry’s middle finger press slowly into his ring of muscles, stretching him out. Louis immediately started grinding down against Harry’s fingers saying, “Just add all three, I can take it, I promise.” Harry chuckled from where he was sitting in-between Louis’ legs and said,

“You’re such a slut aren’t you Louis? Can’t even wait for my cock, can you? You just love the sting and feeling of being full that you can’t even wait.”

Louis was so far gone at that moment that all he could say was, “Please… I need it, fill me up, make me take it, I need it Harry, so fu-fucking bad.”

Harry groaned at the sound of Louis’ voice so far gone and wrecked already, needing to be in the boy soon he circled the three fingers around Louis’ entrance and slowly pushing them in, feeling how tight Louis was and couldn’t help but thinking how it would feel on his cock. Louis let out yet another gasp and arched his back moaning loudly and already grinding down against Harry’s fingers again.

Harry started to move in and out of Louis curling and scissoring his fingers in all directions trying to stretch him out and when Harry grazed over a certain area, Louis all about came right then and there screaming “Harry” on the top of his lungs and pleading desperately.

“Fu-fuck Harreh, please, pl-please, I-I ne-need you, need you in me. N-Now!”

Harry wasted no time in quickly getting up and pulling a condom out of his pocket before kicking off his shoes and peeling off his jeans and briefs slotting himself in between Louis’ thighs one more time.

He placed his left hand next to Louis’ head to steady himself as he ripped the condom open with his teeth and rolling it on his throbbing erection. He brought his hand back up presenting it in front of Louis’ face saying, “Spit.” Louis quickly spat into Harry’s hand and harry reached down lubricating his cock best he could and said, “Good boy.”

Aligning himself up with Louis’ entrance he slowly pushed in, bottoming out in one swift movement. Louis arched his back and clenched around Harry moaning out and flinging his arms up and around Harry’s neck. 

Harry waited for Louis to adjust to his size, when Louis started to move under him and said all of a sudden, “Move Harry, God damn it! Move!” And with those words Harry pulled almost all the way out and thrusting right back in hitting Louis’ prostate dead on. Louis screamed and mulled underneath him, racking his nails up and down Harry’s back and digging his heels into Harry’s ass.

Harry pounding into Louis relentlessly.

“You like that Louis, my cock filling you up, making you scream and wither underneath me.”

“Fu-Fuck yes, Harry. Fuck y-yessss.” Louis said moving his hips up trying to match Harry’s thrusts.

Harry sat up gripping the back of Louis’ knees and pounding into him even harder. All Louis could do was moan and scream underneath him at the new angle hitting even harder on his prostate.

“I’m gonna come, I need to come. Please, Harry, Please, Let me come”

Feeling his own climax bubbling in the pit of his stomach he reached down and gave one, two, three strokes to Louis’ cock and he was arching his back screaming Harry’s name, coming all over his stomach, and staining his garter in the process.

Harry pounded into him not letting up till he felt himself coming, filling up the condom. He slumped down on top of Louis breathing erratic and loud and heart beating even louder.

Louis chuckled weakly underneath him, running his fingers threw Harry’s hair and said,

“Let me get my things from the back and we’ll go get breakfast. Maybe you can come back to my apartment on the strip and we can have round two?”

Harry smiled to himself before saying, “Yeah, yeah I’d like that.”

They both got up and Louis pulled his panties back on while Harry got dressed and said, “Alright meet me in the front.” And with that Louis was gone and Harry exited the room trying to find Niall but failed at it and figured he just went back to their hotel room. He stepped outside into the cold air seeing the sun starting to come up.

When Louis emerged Harry barely recognized him, he was wearing dark blue skinny jeans, black vans, and a blue polka dot button up.

Louis looked at him smiling and kind of confused before saying, “What? Do I have something on me?” Harry laughed and said, “Nah, it’s just, you look way different in clothes like these.” Louis laughed and leaned in towards Harry taking his hand out of his pocket and quickly giving the black thong that he was wearing and said, “Here, you’re little reward for letting me take you out to breakfast after an amazing fuck.”

And with that a taxi pulled up noticing them on the corner and they were gone, heading to a little diner around the corner that Louis told the taxi driver to head to.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! Kudos and comments are always welcomed. xx


End file.
